The Beast of South and Western Lord
by animegirl545
Summary: The age of demons is passing, humans grow stronger each day and West needs new allies. Inu no Taisho makes controversial decision and offers alliance to hated Lady of South
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha

' _'Do you know why I summoned you here Sesshomaru?''_

 _When Sesshomaru entered, his father was staring at the window, trying to look nonchalant, even though the way he summoned him was quite official he could feel his father was quite tense. Sesshomaru tried to hide his annoyance at his father's question. He wanted to get this over with, whatever it was._

 _''No, father, but I assume you will tell me soon enough'', said Sesshomaru blankly._

 _His father turned to him, his expression grim and said:' 'Because we are dying.''_

Snapped back to reality, Sesshomaru growled. He did not like being reminded of what happened two days ago, let alone dreaming about it. At first glance, Sesshomaru looked like his usual self. Calm and stoic, his face expressionless. But, everyone who knew him, could tell something is very wrong with him. His claws had _dirt_ underneath them, his hair even had some _leaves_ in it, and his yoki was pulsing around him. Even if all of that was not enough to raise suspicion that something was out of the ordinary, he was roaming in territory which did not belong to him or his family. He was making sure that every demon in the area was very aware of his presence and that he is not in a good mood. As soon as he had woken up he started walking towards his goal. He had a beast to slay. And yet, he could not stop thinking about what happened two days ago.

'' _Who is dying, father?''_

 _Sesshomaru did not even try to hide his annoyance, he never liked to play word games. He always liked to go straight to the point._

 _''We, Sesshomaru'', his father repeated._

 _''Humans grow stronger each and every day, they even have weapons that can hurt us, and even kill some of the lesser demons. We formed an alliance with humans, but we need another alliance with demons as well. Especially now when Ryukotsusei has awakened. I am sending you to the southern lands. I want you to form alliance with Lady of South. Due to circumstances of her birth, she is not acknowledged in her position as leader of Southern lands .The West will stand behind her, if she helps West in our current affairs. We need help from that Beast. She is the strongest ally we can find, and better yet, nobody wants to be in any kind of relationship with her. She reduced her father and most of his court to ashes so now demons do not want to have anything with her or South. ''_

 _"And you are sending me, your heir, to see such a barbaric leader?''_

 _Inu no Taisho smiled wickedly. ''I am sending you, because you **are** my son. You will not be afraid of her, and your diplomatic skills are extraordinary. If anyone can do it, it would be you, my son."_

 _His father came to him, and put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He looked at him with serious expression and said:'' Years ago, I asked you, do you have anything to protect. At that time, you were too young to understand all of the responsibilities you are going to have, but you are old enough to know that now. If West makes that alliance, our position in Japan will be even stronger. Future glory of West will be in your hands, I know you will not disappoint me.''_

 _Sesshomaru looked at his father, his face expressionless as ever and said: " I won't disappoint you father''_

He went to south the same day. He assured his father that he will work towards glory of West . And doing that was his intention. Only, not the same way his father had hoped for. No, he will kill that barbaric lord, and he will show his father that demons are not growing weaker, and the only ally West should have, is its own strong members. He was even against alliance with those filthy humans. Though, he had very interesting plans about what to do with those humans, once he was the lord. _But first, killing of that Beast and proving strength of West._ Sesshomaru was so lost in thoughts that he detected the attack almost too late. He managed to evade most of the attack, but, impact was still enough to wound him.

 _Ryukotsusei. His father's most dangerous enemy._

''I had plans of attacking West the following week, and yet, the heir of West comes right into my grasp. The Gods must really love me for giving me this opportunity.''

Sesshomaru was silent. He was trying to figure if his enemy had any weaknesses that he could use. He tried to use his whip but his attack was quickly deflected. Ryukotsusie's enormous body was coming closer to Sesshomaru, twirling around him, making himself look more like a snake than a dragon. Even his poison was powerless against that dragon skin.

'' O, how Gods love me, for making my revenge complete. I am going to kill you, foolish pup, and I am going to send your head to your father as a gift. No one will dare say that I am not the bigger person. After all I am going to send such a pretty gift to a person who sealed me away."

He laughed at his own statement and begun to circle around Sesshomaru with intention to choke him. Sesshomaru looked right at him.

''You talk too much.''

Explosion of yoki could be felt miles, while Sesshomaru transformed to his true form. Ryukotsusei was startled for a second, but he quickly recovered and went after Sesshomaru with new enthusiasm. Growls and screams of pain could be heard miles around while both sides wanted to gain upper hand in battle. At first, Ryukotsusei thought he will quickly kill that pup, and send pup's remains to his father. But, as more time had passed it was getting more obvious that he had found his equal in Sesshomaru. Just like Inu no Taisho was his equal, this pup that was barely two hundred years old could fight on equal ground with him. He was actually pleased by the current situation. He was feeling most alive while he was fighting. He turned to the left to avoid one of Sesshomaru's attacks. _Soon it will be time to finish this and stop playing around._ On the other hand, Sesshomaru was very aware who his opponent was, but at the same time he felt like had been fighting with everything that has happened to him lately. He was not fully focused on the battle. His father's words from two days ago rang in his ears. With each attack he would think about something that bothered him. _Inuyasha's birth._ Ryukotsusei screams in pain. _Alliance of West and humans ._ He barely dodged one possible fatal attack. _Sesshomaru , demons are dying._ Ryokrsusei dodged an attack which could've made a large wound. _West bows his head and offers alliance with half- breed. Half -breed Lady that no demon respects will became ally of West._ Sesshomaru did not dodge the next attack and his right leg and left arm suffer tremendous damage. _Enough. It is time to go all out._ He could feel Ryukotseusei wants to do the same. Two proud daiyokai clashed one final time. Ryukotsusei was dead. Sesshomaru, drenched in Ryukotsusei's blood was barely alive. He changed back in his humanoid form and fell to his knees. _See father, demons are not dying or growing weaker. I managed to do something you could not._ As soon as he finished that thought he passed out.

 **A/N At first this was supposed to be one-shot, but story grew so I decided for this to be the first chapter. I know where I am going with this story, so hopefully I will publish the next chapter soon enough. Next chapter will be much longer. I was inspired with ''The Beauty and the Beast'' but I wanted to make twist in which Sesshomaru would be the one who is Beauty and Kagome the one who is Beast xd That idea transformed into something else, but some parts of that idea still linger in this ff. As always any kind of constructive critique is welcomed and I hope you will enjoy this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha

Sesshomaru's body was engulfed in pain. Pain was something almost unknown to him. And yet, he, the heir of Western lands was in so much pain he could barely move. Sesshomaru gathered all of his strength and opened his eyes. _Raven hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. They are so clear it felt like they could see right trough his soul. They were_

 _(beautiful)_

 _hideous. Such an unnatural eye color._

Sesshomaru tried to say something, but the woman next to him did not allow it. She put her slender cold finger on his swollen lip. It was painful yet almost sensual feeling.

''Shhhhhhhhh, you must not try to speak. You are too weak for that'', she said.

Her voice was so clear and melodic, eyes full of worry. _What insolence! Human woman worried for him, great daiyokai of the West!_ Just when he opened his mouth to insult her, she poured something in his mouth. It tasted terrible.

''Drink this, it will make you feel better.''

He tried to resist but could not move. He had no choice but to drink all. _I will make her pay for this insult._ He heard the woman sing, he was falling into slumber yet again, but before he did, he heard her singing something about waves? Or was it fate? Those were his last conscious thoughts.

When he awoke the next day, it was already past noon.

''Oh good, you are awake. Your body did not reject the cure.''

The voice came from the same woman he saw the day before. Sesshomaru was still engulfed in pain, but this time he could move his head in the direction the voice was coming from. The woman was wearing traditional clothes that priestesses wore. He observed her. She stared at him almost curiously, her face so close to him. She looked right in his eyes. Blue eyes staring in his yellow, piercing into his very soul.

''Your eyes are hideous'', he said coldly.

She started laughing wholeheartedly at his statement. He did not expect that reaction. He was hoping to see a hint of pain in those eyes, forcing her to remove her eyes from him.

''Yes, they really are unusual color. But, out of two of us, your eye color is more unusual. It is enough for one to just look into your eyes and realize you are not something of this world. '' She finished her statement with mischievous smile.

Sesshomaru did not like that, he wanted this woman to react just like every human reacted to him. _Fear and submission those are emotions humans must show to him. And not stare at him like they are his equals ._ He was getting angrier because the woman kept staring in him curiously.

''Why did you help me?'', he asked feeling the bitter taste of the word help on his lips.

With an enigmatic smile she responded:'' Because now, I have reached the full circle.''

She chuckled at his confused face.

''I guess that answer won't satisfy you'', she continued , '' Well, let's just say I know who you are Lord Sesshomaru, and I know why your father has sent you to me. You were still sleeping when the messenger from the West came. Your father is overjoyed for your glorious victory and he is grateful that I saved you from certain death. He also said that he hopes this will be the beginning of future cooperation between South and West.''

 _Saving me from certain death? My father uses my injury and my victory as stepping stone to further alliance of South and West? Insult after insult. I will not allow that._

He observed his surroundings. He was in the forest. It was past noon. The woman seemed unarmed and had petite figure. He was in great pain but it was tolerable. He could not move his right leg or his left arm, so using poising was out of question. _Maybe to lure her to come closer and then choke her? It should be over fairly quickly even in this state._ _She is half breed, just like Inuyasha. No, she was even worse than him. Inuyasha at least had my honorable father's blood in his veins, this woman is the daughter of an insane and dishonorable demon lord. She looks like a human, is not respected as ruler of the South and she insulted_ _ **me**_ _repeatedly. She will not live._

''So, you are the Demon's whore daughter?'' He asked in hope that this will provoke her enough to come closer.

''Yes, yes I am. I am Kagome, ruler of Southern land, also known as Demon's whore child and The Beast of South . Use whatever it is to your liking. And I believe I have the honor of speaking to Sesshomaru, potential heir of the Western lands.'' She said with a normal tone.

 _How dare she mock me?!_

''I **am** the heir of West.'' He responded with seemingly cold tone, while trying to see when the opportunity to strike her will arise.

''Is it not true that your father has another son? Son he fathered with human princess? Was not your mother cast aside in favor of human princess?''

All of these questions were asked with neutral tone but he could see the mocking smile on her lips.

That was enough. The woman dies now. Swift as ever despite his pain, Sesshomaru striked with his claws at her. She dodged the attack quite easily. His yoki started to rise. And then, he almost blacked out. He felt as if all of his life energy was dried away. He fell to his knees, suddenly drenched in cold sweat.

''Good, your yoki will recover. Sorry about that, I had to provoke you to react strongly in order to see if the damage on your yoki is fixable. ''

She started walking towards him and placed hand upon his back. She looked at him and smiled gently.

''Everything is going to be fine.''

Sesshomaru was beyond disbelief. That woman, trapped him, seemingly emotionless demon lord to react so strongly with just saying so few words. _And now she is looking at him with kindness in her eyes. Those unnatural blue eyes. He would erase that look from her eyes, it disgusted him._

Sessomaru removed her hand from his back and squeezed as hard as he could. He looked at her coldly and almost spat the next words.

'' I came to the South to kill you.''

She nodded.

''I presumed that much.''

And yet again he was surprised with her response.

''If you assumed that why did you help me?''

''Unlike my father I have honor. I would never kill an opponent who could not defend himself properly.''

Every word was a wound to his ego. He continued squeezing her hand. He felt her fingers were on the verge of breaking and yet she did not even try to free her hand.

''Lord Sesshomaru'', she started talking to him with sudden serious expression on her face, ''I will accept your challenge but only when you are fully recovered. By the beginning of next month I will completely heal you. My honor will not allow any other way. You have my word that I won't lay my finger on you, until those conditions are met. I have no heirs. If you kill me southern lands will join the western ones. The territory which will one day you are going to inherit will expand.''

''And why do you get from that?'', he interrupted her.

She bitterly smiled.

''I am hated and with no heirs. Every other day someone challenges me for my lands. I am tired of killing. They are not even good enough opponents. If I kill you, the attacks on me won't be as often as before I am certain of that. And if you wait one month for our fight, I am certain that you will have more than enough time to study me as an opponent and get familiar my weaknesses, and your father will be pleased because he will think we are working on friendly relationships between South and West. We both have to gain from this deal. Do you accept my proposal?''

He did have only to gain with this proposal. And even though Sesshomaru was certain he would have no problems killing her even now if he waited for one moth he would be in even better mood for slowly killing her, punishment for all of the insults she served him.

''You have one more month to live half breed'', he said with a wicked smile.

 **A/N When I published the previous chapter, it slipped my mind I had to study for finals, so this chapter was written in that very limited free time I have. Next chapter will be longer I promise T-T Thank you all for reading and following story/me you have no idea how that makes my day 3 In the next chapter, we will discover more about Kagome, the origin of her nickname and go on further with the plot** **J** **As always critiques are welcomed ^^**


End file.
